The Shadow Sword Nonyaoi
by inuyasha 303
Summary: Shadow and Vio go out in search of a special sword. Non-yaoi version.


Description: Shadow and Vio go out in search of a special sword. (Non-yaoi version)

AN: I decided: 'What the hay!' There are Four Sword fans that want to read non-yaoi, and since I already made the non-yaoi version of this story for my muse, I might as well put it up. It won't kill me. So here you go!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shadow!"

The door to the dark beings room flew open, waking him from his nap. "Ugh…" He muttered, pulling the covers over his head to block out the candle light that filtered into the room. "No…" He grumbled. "…five more minutes…"

"I can't wait five minutes!" Vio exclaimed, uncharacteristically excited. "I think I found something that you are going to like!"

"I'll like it five minutes from now." Shadow replied, uninterested, burrowing farther underneath his protection.

Vio huffed, grabbing the blanket and trying to pull it off. Shadow fought him for it, eventually winning when Vio gave up. "Shadow, come on. Don't be stubborn." He crossed his arms, then smirked. "Well fine then." He sat at the foot of the bed, casually flipping a book open to the page he'd been marking with his finger. "But I really thought that you would be interested in learning how to go out into the sunlight…"

Shadow sat up rapidly. "The light! Really!" He lit up, all signs of sleepiness fading from him.

Vio looked at him, pleased with the reaction. "It's an old legend, but we both know how those work." Shadow nodded eagerly, crawling over the covers so that he could see into the book too. "I barrowed this from the castle library. I found it hidden on a shelf in the back. I don't know how I missed it before."

Shadow bounced a little, obviously not caring about how, or where, or why Vio found the book. He just wanted to know what it said! "Ok, ok. Read it Vio!"

The taller boy let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh I don't know…now I kind of want to wait." He closed the book with a snap, and started to stand up. "I'll let you get back to sleep."

"No!" Shadow whined childishly, grabbing his arm. "Please Vio! I'm awake now! Read, read!" He pouted, pulling Vio back into sitting position.

"Alright." Vio said, feigning annoyance, and taking his sweet time to return to the page. "Ah, here it is."

"Read it!"

The blond laughed. "All right, all right." He cleared his throat, much like he did before he started to tell Red a bedtime story. "There are only a few swords known now, to be blessed by the Goddesses, or a Goddess. Each one with power unlike any other weapon make by mortals. One of these blessed blades is known as The Shadow Sword." He held the book over so that Shadow could see the sketch of what the author thought the sword to look like.

"A sword?" Shadow asked, sounding slightly skeptical. "If your goddesses have blessed it, then I wouldn't be able to hold it for very long."

Vio didn't answer, but gave him an amused smile, and continued reading. "It is said that the sword was forged by a blacksmith whose soul was rooted in evil." They both rolled their eyes. "After preparing the sword he determined it the best he'd ever made. Prefect. And as so, he offered his finest work as a gift, to the Shadow Goddess Vera."

Shadow's eyes widen with surprise. "A book in the World of Light speaks of the Shadow Goddess!" He almost grabbed the book, wanting to clarify that it was Her name written. "Your world doesn't even know of my Goddess. How can this book mention her?"

"I don't know." Vio answered truthfully, pleased to have Shadows full attention. "However that was what gave me reason to think that this book wasn't fiction." He continued. "The Goddess of Shame accepted the sword, by giving it her blessing. Before the man even realized what had happened, his shadow took form, holding the sword, and stepped into the light." Shadow gasped.

Vio skipped the next page. "That's about all that's important there. The shadow spread terror, Blahblahblah, defeated by some hero, blahblahblah… Anyway, supposedly it is the exact opposite to the Master Sword." He turned so that they were facing each other. "You've heard of that right?" Shadow nodded slowly. "It's the Blade of Evil's Bane. It has the power to repel evil, but it also glows, which means that it also repels darkness. The Shadow Sword should, in turn, be able to repel good and light. Essentially it makes its own darkness."

"How so?" Shadow asked moving closer. "And what good is that information anyway? If it was that dangerous, wouldn't the sword have been destroyed? Or locked away, or something."

Vio looked at him. "Well I'm not sure about your first question, but Shadow. You don't think that I would show you something like this with out doing some research first do you?" Shadow smiled, shaking his head. Vio wouldn't get his hopes up like that unless he thought that it was a good shot. Vio opened the bag he'd placed by the bed, and drew forth two maps and half a dozen books. Shadow moved back onto his pillow so that Vio had room to spread everything out. "I've been in the library all morning."

"I can see that." Shadow replied impressed.

Vio spread out the maps, and opened the books to different pages. "This was the one of the oldest map of Hyrule that I could find, and this is a map of Hyrule now." The difference was quite obvious. "According to the date on the book, this one should be about the same time." He waved the book he'd had from the start. "This doesn't say any exact locations, but if you think about the landmarks that it mentions, and you know where they are located, it isn't too hard to figure out where everything was. This book-" He pointed into one of them. "-mentions an old shop that belong to the blacksmith. And this one-" he pointed to another. "-leads me to think that the last place anyone saw the shadow was around this village. Here it says that there was a temple built for the hero that slayed the shadow, but no one knows where it is. It was built at the sight of the last battle, but people have been unable to locate it."

"Then what good is it to us?"

"Shadow."

"Sorry."

Vio crossed his arms again. "Most of these books mention the legend, but none of them the shadow. They seem to believe that it was the blacksmith himself. Either way they all agree that the temple was built in this forest."

"So you think that if we go there, we could find the temple?" Shadow asked, looking carefully at the map.

"Well with your ability to move through the Dark World so fast, I don't think it should be too difficult. We can ask around the closest towns and see if anyone has seen anything thing that just hasn't gotten into the books yet. Based on what happened in this story, I don't think anyone could have drawn the sword, without a repeat incident. And since nothing is mentioned in the history books, and there's no mention of it being destroyed, there's good reason to think that its still there."

Shadow smiled at him. "You think?" He grinned down at the map.

Vio started putting things back into the bag. "I am a little worried about the swords ability to repel good though..."

Shadow lay back. "Don't worry. If we do find it, I won't use it against you." He smiled at Vio's look, leaning back. "And I'm not all good, ya know."

Vio scoffed. "Well, maybe it won't be a problem then. With that attitude, I'm sure you could easily fool an ancient, blessed sword."

"More like cursed." Shadow muttered, ignoring the sarcasm.

"That one village is only about a week away by horse. I want to come with you." Vio stood up slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Why?" Shadow asked. "You don't think it's going to be there?"

Vio shook his head. "I hope it is, but you know that it's a possibility that it doesn't, or never really did exist right?" Shadow nodded. "The real reason is because I haven't been on a real adventure in a while. Plus I want to see this temple."

"I should have guesses." Shadow said. "But I'm glad. It will be more fun with you there. So when can we leave?"

Vio grinned. "I talked to Princess Zelda while I was at the castle, and she told me that she would give me leave for a while. We can leave at sunset."

…...

"I'm a little surprised the others didn't want to come with us." Shadow said, as he leaned back against Vio's back. "Especially Blue. He's been complaining no-stop about how bored he is."

Vio's rolled his eyes in annoyance. With Shadows floating ability, why was it he insisted on sitting on Epona with him. Just to use him like a chair? "I guess it is a little weird. Maybe they had plans." He looked up remembering Greens grin when they told them where they were going. "Or maybe they realized that they were going to slow us down. If they had come with us we wouldn't have been able to take Epona. It would have taken us so much longer."

He felt Shadow nod behind him. "That's true." The boy shiver, trying to contain his excitement. "Well I'm glad they didn't come! I can't wait that long!"

Vio smiled at his words. Epona miss-stepped in the dark. The lantern didn't give off as much light as they had hoped that it would. Vio patted her neck gently, but she continued on, not needing the extra attention. "Course I guess I'm the one holding you back now."

"Hm?"

Vio shrugged. "You would be there by now in the Dark World wouldn't you?"

Shadow thought about it, and shrugged as well. "True." He laid his head back against Vio's. "But I like it better this way. I want you there. I need someone to cheer me up if we don't find it." He teased. Vio huffed at that. "I think I'm going to take a nap tonight too. M'night."

…..

The next few days were decently relaxing. Vio had decided to sleep during the day when Shadow was stuck in Dark World, and the two of them would travel during the night, talking, or simply enjoying each other's company, since Shadow was asleep most of the time. It took a week, as predicted, too reach the town.

"Are you sure you should be out already?" Vio asked as they left the inn that they had stayed the day in.

Shadow shrugged, munching on an apple. "Don't be such a worrywart. There's enough shade for me. However if we're going to ask around, we have to do it before everyone goes to sleep right?" He leaned up against the wall.

Vio nodded. "Although no one staying at the inn had any idea, so I'm not sure if doing that it will be of any use."

"So you think that we should just start searching ourselves?" Shadow asked as a very large dog walked up and nuzzled his side.

"I'm trying to think what would be more profitable. How much ground can you cover a day?"

"More than you can." Shadow answered, kneeling down, and magically producing a piece of bacon for the animal. "But I don't know. I haven't exactly kept track." He laughed as the dog thanked him for the gift with a lick on the cheek.

Vio smiled. "I think she likes you." Shadow flopped the dog's ears, rubbing the sides of her head.

"Chestnut!" The dog barked as her owner approached with his house team and wagon. Shadow and Vio both looked up. "Aw, you silly old mutt. I been look'en all over for ya." He took of his hat, then shook his head. The dog barked again, knocking Shadow over when he licked him again. "Looks like ya made a friend. Hiya lads."

Vio nodded a greeting, and Shadow waved beneath the dogs attack. "Sorry. She seems to like bacon."

The man pulled her off. "Sorry 'bout that. Ol' gal's is just friendly." He smiled warmly. "You boy's travelers?" He asked.

They nodded. "Travelers, explorers, finders of the old." Vio waved his hand in the air, like he was wrapping it all up in one title. "We heard that there was an old temple in these woods, and were hoping to see it since we were in the area. I'm fascinated by ancient architecture." That was the cover story they had decided on. 'We're looking for a sword to make shadows solid' didn't seem like the best way to gather information.

"A temple?" He frowned. "In these woods? I don't think so… we have a small church but I ne'er-" He snapped his fingers. "One sec. Ya know…I ne'er told anyone but…is this temple you boy's look'en for in an old village?"

They exchanged looks. "It could be, I suppose."

"Well I ride through these woods t' get home. I stopped one day t' take a leek an' I found an ol' path way." He stopped talking and let down the wagon back so that Chestnut could jump up. "I wen' down t' check it out, but I didn' stay long. Not my kinda place. Creepy ol' abandon towns aren't a place peaceful farmers should be hang'en round."

"That sounds like our place though." Shadow said eagerly.

"Yer in luck then!" The man laughed, pulling the hat back on his head. "I'm headin' home right now. If you boys want, I can take you there. Sure the wife won't mind ya staying at our house t'night."

"There's no way for you to show us tonight?"

The man looked up. The sun had just disappeared behind the hill line. It was still light enough to see, but no sun was shining directly at them. "Naw. It'll be completely dark by the time we get there. Ya can't see anythin' in the dark."

"I want to be able to check it out first thing in the morning." Vio insisted firmly. "You don't have to come with us. Just show us the path, and we should be able to find it."

The man crossed his arms. "I don't know…I don't feel right leave'n ya boys alone in the forest at night. An' I didn' see anyone while I was there, but all sorts o' nasty people hide in places like that. Do ya know how to use that sword yer hold'en?"

Vio reached back to touch the hilt of the Four Sword. "I know how to use this very well." He smirked in Shadows direction. "And my friend may look completely helpless, but he can take care of himself too."

Shadow glared at that. "I look helpless do I? How about I prove how I can take care of myself?" He asked threateningly, a lit bomb appearing in his grasp as he leaned threateningly towards his companion.

Vio held up his hands, the man jumping alarmed. "Now, now Shadow! We don't want to frighten off our ride!"

Shadow smiled. "I'm just kidding." The bomb disappeared.

"Well, I guess I should'en be doubting ya." He climbed into the front of the wagon, and pointed towards the empty back. "Climb up boys. I'm already gonna hear it fo' be'en so late."

Since the light was no longer a problem Shadow hurried to the back and jumped up. Chestnut barked happily. "Come on Vio." He held his hand out to help him over the side. "All right. We're set!"

"Ok." The man flicked the reins. The horses neighed, and started forward.

Vio let out a gasp as the ground beneath his feet moved without him, and he fell back on his butt. "Ow!"

Shadow smirked, dropping much softer, next to him. His floating abilities proving themselves useful all the time. "That's karma working. Revenge for saying I look helpless."

"Aw, you know I didn't mean it." He said, teasing him by using a baby voice, and ruffling his hair. "You're very menacing."

Shadow twitched. "I'll show you menacing!" He exclaimed, lunging at him. Chestnut barked at the excitement. Before Vio could figure out what he was doing, Shadow had his sides and started tickling him. Vio howled with laughter and immediately began trying to shove him off. "I'm REALLY menacing!"

"Ahaha! Shadow! Haha! Stop it!" He begged.

It took almost an hour of ridding before the man slowed the horses. "We're get'en close. The path is really hidden, but I made a mark on a tree…"

Vio nodded. Shadow had fallen asleep, his head resting on Chestnut's side. "Thank you. However I think I'll let him sleep until we actually arrive."

The man glanced back. "Ah, yer friends asleep. Not used to all nighters huh?" He laughed.

Vio frowned in thought. "Actually it would be very odd if that was true. Shadow has been sleeping a lot lately." He smiled, looking over at Shadow. "But I think that he's been keeping watch over me while I'm asleep during the day."

"Night owl?"

"You could say that I guess."

He nodded. "I was like that when I was young too." He reminisced for a moment, than asked. "I don' suppose ya have a name eh?"

"Vio, Hero of The Four Sword." He answered. He didn't have to give his whole title unless out on Zelda's orders.

"Hero…?" The man muttered, then jerked the horses to a stop. Alarmed, Vio grabbed the hilt of his sword, surprised Shadow didn't seem bothered by the jerk, or sudden lack of motion. The man turned to them. "Yer not-! Yer not one of those four that saved Hyrule back when those monsters attacked, are ya!"

Vio narrowed his eyes, moving one leg so that he could jump up if needed. "If I say yes…?"

The man grinned. "Ya are, aren't ya! Well heck! I didn' know that! I should'en be worry'en about ya than. Ya can take care yerself." His eyes fell on Shadow and his grin disappeared. "Ya called him Shadow, then isn't he-?"

Vio tensed defensively. "Shadow was a great help to us. With out him we never could have defeated the wind mage."

The man pulled back, looking away uncomfortably. "Ah. Well." He climbed over the edge and started looking at a strange slash in one of the trees. "I…I heard somethin' different. That's all."

"Then you heard wrong." Vio grumbled.

"Must have." He said, glancing at them with a smile. "He seems like a good kid." He pulled apart a bush, and a really over grown stone path became visible. "An' here it is! If you fallow this, it'll bring you right t' that village I mentioned."

Vio forced himself to relax. "Shadow." He said, giving the dark boy a quick shake. "Time to wake up. We're here."

Shadow stirred after a second. "Mmm…?" He opened his eyes. "Vio?" He yawned, sitting up to stretch. "Why did we stop?"

Vio stood up and jumped over the side. "We made it. Come on." He held out his hand, but Shadow just floated down, still yawning.

The mans eyes widened. "Um…yeah so…just fallow this path. Ya can probably sleep in one of the buildings. A few of them a' still stand'en. I'll be by befo' noon t'marrow t' check on ya. If yer done I can take ya back to town."

"Thank you very much Sir." Vio said politely.

"The names Turner." The man said hopping up. "You two be careful." He flicked the reins, and the horses trotted away, taking the lantern light with them.

Shadow stepped onto the path eagerly. "Come on. Lookie."

"I'm coming." He climbed over the bush, and chased after him.

The stone path actually went on for quite a while. It was very odd, and Vio wondered if there had originally been a reason for such a long walkway. Even the road in Castel town didn't extend past the towns border. After a very long walk they reached the remains of the village. "We're here." Shadow whispered, the eeriness of the village causing him to step back a pace. "He was right. This place is creepy."

"Are we?" Vio asked squinting into the dark. There were a lot of clouds in the sky, and no moon, so it was difficult to see. He was surprised he'd managed to keep up with shadow with out tripping more than a few times. "Was he?"

Shadow gave him a look, then smiled sheepishly. "Oh. Sorry Vio. I forgot. Your blind right now aren't you? Don't worry. I'll be your guide. Just fallow my voice. We just got to the village. There's a bunch of old houses. Most of them aren't faring well."

Vio fallowed his along, as Shadow continued to describe the conditions of the buildings. When Shadow ceased talking Vio froze in place. "Why did you stop?"

"Well It looks like we're in the village square. There are a lot of different path ways we could take... I don't know which one to choose." He frowned debating, then turned to Vio. "I'm going to check it out in the Dark World. Then I'll be back."

"Ok." Vio said. He didn't get an answer, which meant that Shadow had already gone. Being in the darkness, completely alone made his handicap state suddenly more worrying. He closed his eyes, relying on his ears instead. The wind rustled the leafs, and the rock gritted beneath his boots, but he didn't hear anything else. No breathing or skittering. And he didn't feel anyone's presence. Hostile or non.

So of course he jumped when something touched his shoulder, and he nearly decapitated Shadow in reflex. "Jeez! Vio!" Came the yell, as his 'attacker' lunged out of reach.

Vio stopped lowering his sword. Of course it was Shadow. He didn't have a noticeable presence. "Sorry Shadow. You should have warned me."

Shadow let out a breath. "Well I didn't realize that you were prepared to attack me!"

"I wasn't. It was reflex."

Shadow huffed. "I'm here."

"You don't need to warn me now." Vio replied dryly.

They began walking again. "I think I saw it, but I'm not sure. It didn't really look like any temple I've ever seen… I wouldn't really call it a temple."

"Well, not all temples can be as flashy as the ones that we frequent." Vio commented. "I don't suppose you see anything that I can light do you?" He didn't mind the darkness, it was the inability to see that got to him.

Shadow shook his head. "Not unless you want to hold a burning log or something." He said, hiding his amused tone as they passed a perfectly good torch lying on the ground.

"I'd rather not." Vio muttered, although slightly suspicious of that voice his tricky friend had used.

"What happened to the lantern anyway?" Shadow asked.

"I left it with Eponas saddle. I was going to grab it before we went around asking people, but we got a little side tracked." Vio shook his head. "I guess I should have asked him to wait a minute."

Shadow laughed. "Well we all forget things sometimes." He stopped.

Vio stopped as well, waited for him to say something but nothing happened. "Shadow? Are we there?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Here it is. The closest thing in this place to a temple."

The 'temple' was hardly even a building. It was poorly made of stone, with three walls, and a roof. The only think that made it temple-like was the large stain glass window taking up almost all of one of the walls. He approached the crumpling building with a sad smile. "It's the perfect resting place for a relic of Vera's. Although a little pathetic to be in honor of a Hero."

Vio carefully stepped forward until his hands touched the stone. "Temples are usually made to last, but this feels like its falling apart. I wonder how long ago this place was abandoned."

Shadow quietly went inside. There was no floor, but the front half of the temple was covered in thick green grass, meaning that that was where the sun traveled through the window. The back wall was covered in a bunch of pictures, carved straight into the stone. Shadow realized that it told the story of the hero that the temple was built for. In the back of the room was a pedestal, similar to the one that had held the Four Sword.

It too was empty.

Shadow felt his heart sink. Despite Vio's warning he had been hoping that it would be there. And the more things that they had found indicating that the story was true, the more his hopes had risen. The man, the village, the temple… he knew that it was illogical. Even if the sword had existed, if it had been left in such a vulnerable place someone would have found it before then. But he had still hoped.

"Shadow?" Vio called, realizing that the dark being had been quiet to long. "Where are you?"

"Inside…" Shadow answered, then cleared his throat when the word stuck "I'm inside the temple."

Vio frowned. "You don't sound very excited. Do you see anything?"

Shadow tried to lighten his voice a bit. He shouldn't be upset by his discovery that the sword wasn't there. It just meant that nothing changed. He would still have to fear the light. "Its not here. Not in the Dark World or this one." He was pleased with how light hearted he managed to sound.

Vio inhaled sharply. "Oh Shadow, I'm so sorry."

Shadow stepped out, knowing that there must be enough star light for some viability, because Vio's face turned to him. "It's not your fault. Don't apologies. You didn't do anything."

"I did too. I'm the idiot that told you about this. I know how disappointed you must be." He let go of the wall and approached the dark silhouette that was his friend. "I'm really sorry."

Shadow faltered, his eyes falling to the ground. "I'm fine. Really."

Vio sighed, grabbing Shadows shoulders, and pulling him into his arms. Shadow jumped, the contact surprising him. "Don't lie to me. I know you."

Shadow sighed, dropping his head to rest on a purple-clad shoulder. "Sometimes I wish you didn't." He said, then smiled. "But I guess this isn't one of those times." He returned the hug, absorbing some of the others heat, before pulling away. "Thanks for being here."

Vio smiled. "Happy to help."

Shadow sighed, crossing his arms. "So what do you want to do now?"

Vio thought about it. He didn't really want to remain there if it was going to upset Shadow. "I suppose we could head back to the village…Mr. Turner will be back to pick us up by-"

"I thought that you wanted to check out the temple?" Shadow said crossing his arms. "I'm fine now Vio. I'm over it. Don't leave on my account."

Vio smiled. "Sorry. Your right. If you're fine with it, then let's stay here. Although I cant actually see anything until the sun comes up."

"Well sunrise isn't that far off. Why don't I go get us something to eat, and you make a fire?"

"Sounds good to me."

…

"You know Shadow I think this might be a Sheikah village."

"Sheikah?" Shadow asked surprised. The sun had been up for a little while so Shadow was hiding on the shady side of the temple, leaning against the outside of the building. "Didn't that race died out, like forever ago?"

"Generally speaking yes." He smirked over at the other. "However this village has clearly been abandoned for a long, long time."

He flushed. "I-I know that! That's not what I was getting at! Besides I thought that the Sheikah protected the royal family."

"They did." Vio answered. "But they had villages. Just like this. Hidden away somewhere where others couldn't find them. I'm willing to bet that the only reason we were able to find this place is because no one is here protecting it anymore. Look here." Shadow got up and walked over. Carved into one of the stones was an odd eye-like symbol. "This is their symbol. Did you know the Sheikah were known as the shadow people? Legend has it they could see things that others couldn't."

"Oh really?" Shadow asked examining the eye closely.

Vio nodded. "There isn't much known about them, but what is very interesting. You should read up on your history."

Shadow smirked. "You know enough history for the both of us."

Vio rolled his eyes. "You're just too lazy to study." He rounded the building. "I'm going inside now that there's light."

"I'll be right here." Shadow said bored, dropping back to sitting position. "Maybe I'll take a nap."

"You didn't get enough last night in the wagon?" Vio asked concerned.

"Oh, don't worry about me. Get on with your research." He laid down on the grass.

Vio nodded. Shadow could take care of himself. Most of the time. The inside of the temple was half covered in rainbow colored lights from the window. The stain glass had a picture of a young Hylian in green. Vio thought of what a coincidence it was that they looked similar. The carvings along the back wall caught his attention next. He walked over to them. It was the story of the hero. 'Actually I think that I've heard this version before. It was a very short chapter in one of the old history books.

Everything was as expected until he got to the last few pictures. The story went on to tell of the construction of the temple. That there were shinny reflective stones placed strategically around the temple in order to, Vio realized, illuminate the sword in light. 'Now what would be the purpose of that?' Vio wondered, turning to the pedestal.

It was in the dark half of the room, but it was easy to see there was nothing in it. Vio knelt in front of the stone, slowly waving his hand where the sword should be. It was as empty as it appeared. His hand didn't hit an invisible edge; the air wasn't strangely warm or cold. Nothing. "What am I doing?" He asked himself, looking around for the shinny rocks.

He located all of the stones only to realize that there wasn't a single one to actually start the light chain. There was no stone in path of the sun. He frowned then went outside. "Hey Shadow?"

The shadow being shifted before opening his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Do you have a mirror on you?"

Shadow pulled himself up with his elbows. "A mirror? Come on Vio, I'm not that vain."

Vio shook his head. "That isn't what I'm implying. Can you run to town and see if you can find one for me?"

"Is it important?" He asked. "No, never mind. I'll find one for you." There was no sound as Shadow disappeared into the Dark World.

It took a few minutes, but Shadow returned inside the dark half of the temple right next to Vio, startling him. "Sorry it took so long. I wasn't sure exactly what you wanted, and there wasn't much around. Its broken, but it was the biggest piece I could find."

"That will work." He took it, careful not to cut himself, then pointed at a bit of shade by the door. "Can you stand over there?"

Shadow nodded. The second he was gone, Vio knelt in the sun light, by the wall. "What exactly are you doing?" Shadow asked, appearing where he was supposed to be.

"I'm just trying something." The purple swordsman muttered.

He leaned the mirror against the wall, tilting it until the light reflected into one of the stones in the corner. Just as planed the light beam continued from one stone to another until it hit the shaped one hanging from the ceiling to light the entire dark half of the room. Shadow gasped drawing his arm in front of his face as the light surprised him. Vio himself inhaled, having been pessimistic about the idea, he was surprised with the results. "It worked…"

The second the light had hit the pedestal a sword had become visible. It was a beautiful blade. With an intricate black handle, that sparkled with little red rubies. The blade was thinner than the ones Vio was used too, and shaped differently, with sharp points at the top, narrowing all the way down the blade.

Shadow lowered his arm, his eyes instantly drawn to the swords. "You did it…Vio! You did it! You found the sword! You're a genius!"

"Did you doubt that?" Vio asked, sounding smug.

"It really is here." Shadow said in amazement, reaching towards the item they had searched for. His fingers left the curtain of darkness, only to be instantly burned by the sunlight. With a yelp, Shadow jerked away, almost stumbling backwards back into the light. "V-Vio!"

The blond spun around alarmed. "Shadow? What's wrong?"

Shadow wilted, holding his injured hand to his chest. "I can't reach it. I can't draw the sword."

Vio blinked, and would have smiled amused, if it wasn't for Shadows apparent pain. "Then I'll bring it to you."

"You can't!" Shadow exclaimed when Vio started to move away. "Remember what the story said. If you draw that sword then it will go to my clone that's with you right now."

Vio looked down at the shadow that stretched across the floor from his feet. "But don't your clones listen to you?"

Shadow crossed his arms with a huff. "No, a lot of them end up being incredibly independent. It's very annoying."

Vio thought about it. "Fine then. Why don't you just become my shadow again?"

There was an incredibly long pause.

Poor Shadow turned a deep red. "Oh…right."

Vio chuckled as Shadow disappeared again. The boy could be unbelievably funny some times. Vio walked around the sword, not wanting to obscure the light. 'I do hope this works.' He thought, before his own sword popped into his mind. 'Then again, the last time I doubted a legend…' Taking a deep breath he reached forward and drew the sword. As he did, the light vanished.

Vio was alarmed when his hand clenched into a fist, the sword gone from his grasp. The alarm lasted only until he noticed Shadow standing beside him clutching the blade in a pale hand. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Vio left the temple slowly looking up at the sky. "It's a big cloud." He looked back at Shadow who was standing where it would be shady when the sun came back. "It might take a minute for it to be bright enough again."

Shadow looked down. "Well, I'm going to take my time. We still don't really know if this thing works."

"I think after that light thing, that it's a good possibility."

Shadow glared, examining the blade. "This is an odd looking sword." Vio nodded. The blade itself seemed to be almost invisible, fading for a moment, before looking solid again. Vio wondered if it was actually possible to fight with the weapon. Maybe it was meant to be decorative? "It is Vera's sword." Shadow muttered, holding it in a fighting stance. "I'd be willing to bet that it also has all sorts of odd abilities." He swung it experimentally. "Although as a sword, it doesn't really fit me. It's to light. I would have to change my fighting style to match this."

Vio smiled. "But you don't usually fight with a sword, so that shouldn't really be a problem." The cloud drifted out of the way, and Vio smiled at the warmth that caressed his skin. "Are you ready to test it Shadow?"

Shadow took a deep breath, then faltered. "No…"

Vio laughed. "I don't blame you. Even wearing the Zora tunic, I'm still hesitant to try breathing underwater. And the sunlight causes you pain. Just tell me when you are ready."

Shadow nodded. "Now." He said determined. "There's no point in waiting." If it worked, then there was no reason for him to be afraid right?

He stepped forward, until he was right before the curtain of light. Holding the sword firmly in his dominate hand, he allowed his right to be the tester, cautiously lifting his hand, and pushing one finger into the light beam. A startled gasp ripped from his throat as his skin flared black and he jerked his hand away reflexively.

"Shadow?" Vio asked quickly, stepping closer. "Did it hurt?"

Shadow frowned, carefully returning his finger to the light. As he did, a thin layer of darkness wrapped around his skin, protecting him from the burning that the sun usually provided. As he watched the darkness faded. But the pain didn't return, so he allowed his whole hand out. The shadows surrounded the exposed skin again before fading again. Shadow withdrew his hand for a moment, then put it out again. Each time, the darkness, started softer than the last, like it was getting used to the light, until finally it no longer visible at all. Thrilled by this Shadow took a step forward, plunging himself into the light.

Vio stepped back as his companions entire body was shrouded in darkness. "Shadow…?" He called curiously.

The other began to laugh, the shadows wisping away. "It works! Vio it works!" Shadow couldn't believe it. His skin felt hot, and when he tried to look up, he had to close his eyes tightly, but he was out! He was in the light!

Vio smiled approaching him. "Well, now I am glad that I found that book. How does it feel?"

"Great!" Shadow answered, throwing his arms up careful of the sword.

Vio examined him carefully. "You seem fine…although you look different with sunlight hitting you."

Shadow smiled widely, flopping down on the grass. A content sigh flowing from his lips. Vio smiled as well, laying down so that his head was aligned with Shadows, but their bodies were going the other way. Shadow laughed. "The sun is so warm."

Vio smirked, turning to look at the boy. "Just wait a few months. When the summer weather gets here."

Shadow laughed. "I'm just surprised. I wasn't expecting to be able to feel it! It's always cold in the shadows…" He tried to open his eyes, but it hurt too much. "Although it seems I still can't look at it. Even with this ability."

"Looking at the sun is bad for your eyes." Vio told him. "Even people from this world have trouble doing that. The important thing is that you don't have to be afraid of the light anymore." He looked up at the sword. "Don't ever let that go." He warned.

Shadow turned his head to smile at Vio. "I won't." He made a mental note to find a secure way to carry the thing. Pleased by the turn of events they both closed their eyes, and returned to resting in the suns warm beams, before eventually the warmth lulled them both to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The ending still sucks, but here it is! Hope who ever read enjoyed!

Comment!

LoZ © Not me.


End file.
